Watching Them Grow
by DeathbyTurtle
Summary: Watch thier children grow in different points in thier lives. Rated T just in case probably not necessary . Dramione of course. Kinda Drabblish... NEW CHAPTER JUST IN! Open to constructive criticism :
1. Prolouge:Narcissa's Plead

Hello, this is my first Harry Potter Fic Constructive reviews are welcome!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione was 5 months pregnant and was sitting in the library of the Malfoy Manor; she was reading a book about names for her children she was expecting twins one boy and one girl.

Ooo00000ooO

Draco was downstairs in his study doing paperwork when he heard a knock, "Come in"

It was his mother, "Hello Draco, how are you?"

"Fine mother is there anything you need?" Draco asked.

"Will actually yes," She was now fingering her necklace given to her by his father on there anniversary, "It is about the name of your unborn little girl"

Draco frowned "Well Hermione is already thinking about the name Jeannette, but what did you have in mind mother?"

"Draco, please listen to me," she glanced around nervously, "Even though she was a little confused, and didn't really have her priorities straight, she was very dear to me."

Draco had a feeling he knew what she wanted to name her "Well what is the name mother?" he asked wearily.

"Would you please name your child after my dear sister, Bellatrix?"

**Thank you for reading! Tell me if you think it has potential. And Please review! **


	2. Agreeing and Breakfast Meet

**I have updated! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Chapter 2**

"Mother," Draco began "I understand your reasoning, but do you remember the war and what she did to Hermione?"

"Well yes, but could you possibly talk to Hermione, this would mean the world to me!" She pleaded.

"Mother, I am not fully for this name, although I will still see what Hermione says. Alright?" He said.

"Thank you Draco!" Narcissa beamed and kissed Draco on check and left the room.

He sighed getting Hermione to agree, would take this topic to be carefully approached. He wanted his mother to be happy, but he didn't want to pressure Hermione into anything.

Ooo00000ooO

Later that night…

Hermione was reading a novel when Draco came in dressed in his pajamas, boxers and a shirt.

"So…," began Draco, "have you thought of a name yet for our little girl & boy?"

"Well, I think Jeanette would still be a good name for her and Orion would be a good name for our boy. What do you think?" she asked.

"You do realize Orion was the name of Siruis' father don't you?"

"Yeah, but I still like it," She stated.

"Gasp! You wouldn't want to hurt your dear friend Harry by naming your child after his godfather's horrible parents, would you?" He said with mock shock.

Hermione laughed, "I don't think Harry would mind."

"Any way my mother came into y study today and asked for something very …Unique."

"Yeah, what was it?"

"She wanted to know if we would name our little girl after her dear sister Bellatrix," he said nonchalantly.

Hermione frowned. Memories of being tortured by Draco's aunt by an Unforgivable came rushing back. She could almost fell the pain. "Well what did you say?"

"I said I would ask you," he stated.

Hermione sat facing the wall from the bed; she looked over to Draco who was watching her intensely.

"Look, I don't want you to fret over her okay. You said you liked the name Jeanette so pass over that book of name meanings and let's have a look see," Draco stuck his hand out.

Hermione simply stared at his hand, the look into his eyes; they were a piercing grey in which he had inherited from his father.

"We could name her Bellatrix for you other," said Hermione.

Draco was shocked.

"Damn it Hermione! I don't want you naming **OUR **children a name you don't want just to make my mother happy! She has already approved of our marriage so do you feel the need to do thing just to please her!" Draco yelled. Why was she agreeing so easily to this she was usually oh so stubborn?

"Listen Draco, your mother has practically nothing. Your father is still upset about the Dark Lord dying so he is no help, her favorite sister has died, and Bellatrix is a kind of nice name." She said.

"But Hermio-"

"Draco don't okay? Forgive and forget and that is what I have done. I want to name our daughter after Bellatrix." She stated.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Draco said-

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am very sure."

"Okay I'll tell her the morning"

"Alright, Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Hermione."

And with that Hermione turned out the light and fell asleep.

Ooo00000ooO

Early that morning Draco prepared for the morning careful to avoid disturbing Hermione. He went downstairs and approached the breakfast nook where his mother was stirring her coffee and was attempting to converse with his father.

"Good Morning mother," His mother promptly stood up and kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Good Morning Draco," His mother smiled.

"Father," Draco said nodding his head towards his father.

"Son," Lucius returned.

Draco sat down at the table when a house elf brought him some pancakes, which he was now paying due to Hermione's S.P.E.W. Draco turned toward his mother who was frowning at his father.

"Well mother Hermione agreed to the name Bellatrix," he said while cutting his pancakes.

"She did!" His mother was absolutely giddy, "Oh that is wonder full now all we need is a middle name and we can begin engraving names on-" She was cut off by Lucius.

"What is happening, why am I being left out?" Lucius' eyes darted from Narcissa to Draco.

"Well mother wanted to name our unborn little girl after Bellatrix, and Hermione agreed."

"Oh she did, did she," Lucius sneered, "Well that filthy little mudblood has done something right for once hasn't she?"

Draco was about to yell at his father when-

"Well this filthy little mudblood is carrying **your** grandchildren," Hermione was walking towards the table.

"Good morning Hermione," Narcissa said hastily trying to clear the tension.

"Good morning Honey," Draco said as he kissed Hermione on the cheek glaring at his father.

"Those are no grandchildren of mine," he growled and stormed out the room.

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Babies and Lucius

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter…**

**Thank You For reviewing! And here is chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

Four months later Hermione as sitting in her dressing room preparing for dinner with the Zabini's, when she felt a sharp tug on her stomach, her first contraction!

"DRACO!" She bellowed.

Ooo00000ooO

Several hours later, Hermione had given birth to 2 beautiful twins. Their names being Bellatrix Jeanette Malfoy and Orion Draco Malfoy, both were very loud. Orion was born with grey eyes and a tuft of sliver blond hair. Bellatrix was born with almost a full head of silvery blond hair and the same grey eyes as her twin.

While Hermione was in recovery Draco, Blaise, Astoria, (Ginny wasn't up to the trip she was nine months and Harry had to stay with her), Ron, Lavender, and Narcissa were peering through the window of the nursery. Nametags of the children where magically floating and under Bellatrix J.M. and Orion D.M. where two sleeping babies, it was a beautiful sight, but the only person who wasn't there to see it was Lucius Malfoy.

Ooo00000oooO

The next day Hermione was free to go home and so was their children, they arrived at the Malfoy Manor and Draco and Hermione carried the twins to the nursery. Hermione and Narcissa were left cooing over them to see his father, in which he found in the library.

"Father," said Draco, "Hermione has given birth to your grandchildren and you have yet to see them."

"I have told you those are not my grandchildren," stated Lucius plainly his eyes not leaving his book.

"Father I am your son, and they are my children! Now explain to me how they are not your grandchildren!' Draco was on the verge of yelling.

"My grand children are purebloods not filthy half-bloods," he spat throwing his book aside and rising to his feet.

"What does it matter their blood! Would have marrying my **cousin** pleased you? They are my children and I would very much appreciate it, if you are there for them!"

"Oh, I will be there…just not for them."

"Why must you do this father? Are you still mourning the Dark Lord, father?'

"I am still loyal to my beliefs if that is what you are asking Draco. Look at your arm; you should still be loyal to the one who brandished you. You will pay when he comes back."

"He is never coming back! When will you realize this, and stop living in fear?"

"Draco, all I have left is me! You have tarnished the Malfoy name by marrying that filthy mudblood," he seethed.

"NO FATHER! YOU HAVE TARNISHED TO MALFOY NAME BY GETTING INVLOVED WITH THE DARK LORD! AND DO **NOT** CALL HARMIONE A MUDBLOOD!" Draco was shaking with rage.

"INCASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN YOU WERE INVOLVED WITH THE DARK LORD TOO, AND WHEN YOUR MARK BURNS, OH HOW YOU WILL PAY! HE WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR DISGUSTING MAKESHIFT FAMILY!"Lucius raged, and stormed out the room leaving the enraged Draco fuming.

**Review…pretty please?**


	4. Showing Magic

**A/N: I sorry I haven't updated in forever**

**On a different note I have just gotten a wonderful Beta… Potato4! Woot Woot! Now everyone has to review and thank Potato4! IF I get 3 more review I will post the next chapter (which is already written, it is the process of being typed).**

**Well enough talking here is the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4**

"Orion, don't get in trouble."

Orion and Bellatrix were standing on the balcony at the top of the stairs  
that  
were overlooking the living room. Orion was standing on the rail.

"No, I won't 'Trix. I, unlike you, have magic so I won't get hurt."

"I have magic! Mother and Father say my magic just isn't ready to show yet."

"We're eight ''Trix, if you haven't shown any magic yet then you don't have  
magic- James told me so."

"I am not a squib Orion. I do have magic and when it comes out, my magic  
will be better than yours," she said while blinking away unshed tears.

"Aww…don't cry 'Trix, honestly I was just joking. No twin of mine would  
ever be a squib," he said as he pated her shoulder for the rail.

"I'm not crying, and you're MY twin," Bellatrix replied.

"Alright," Orion laughed, "are you ready?"

"Only if you promise me you won't get hurt."

"I promise."

_O_

Hermione was leading Ginny and Lily into the living room towards the stairs.

"Draco ad Lucius still aren't getting along, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"No, they barely ever talk and I always seem to catch Lucius glaring at either  
the children or me." Hermione sighed.

"Ah well, Lucius is old, so it won't be long 'till he kicks the bucket and  
you can live in peace," Ginny said while grinning.

"Ginny! Now you know that-"

"Mommy look!" Hermione was cut short by Lily's outburst.

"Lily, what have I told you about interrupting people? What is it?"

Ginny and Hermione looked towards where Lily was pointing and saw Orion  
standing on the rail at the top of the stair, bending his knees as if preparing to jump.

"Orion get down from there!" Hermione yelled, "But don't jump," she quickly  
added.

It was too late, Orion leapt from the edge and went straight down, imitating  
a bullet, the distance from the rail and the ground added up to be quite a far  
jump.

Lily let out a slight scream as he became only a foot from the ground, he  
landed on the tip of his right foot, and Hermione and Ginny came rushing  
over.

"Orion, are you alright? Don't you ever scare me like that again! What do you  
have to say for yourself?" Hermione gasped.

"Er… Well I was trying to show my magic to 'Trix, and kinda tested my magic  
out on something," he murmured.

"Oh, so you were trying to show off, that makes it all better. What would have  
happened if your magic wouldn't have helped you?"

"Sorry Mother," he whispered.

Hermione sighed, "Go up stairs and as soon as your father gets home he will  
deal with this."

"Yes Mother," he sniffed.

Orion turned and started towards the stairs, when he reached the top Bellatrix  
was waiting.  
"See, told you I wouldn't get hurt," Orion laughed.

"Yes, but you will get in trouble by father," replied Bellatrix.

"Yeah, but he'll probably just lecture me," he replied putting on a fake bravado.

"Whatever you say Orion," Bellatrix lilted as she watched him as he walked  
down the hall towards another set of stairs.

**Remember Review! XD**


	5. Bellatrix's Turn and Problems

**Hello Everyone! Yeah I know it's been forever, but hopefully you will forgive, ;P any way I think I am in need of a new Beta so if anyone is interested or willing to do it I will be grateful, just leave me a review or private message me! Now to the story!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Bellatrix was walking towards the breakfast nook where her mother was sitting reading Witch's Weekly.

"Mother, may I pretty pleas have one cupcake before dinner?" Bellatrix asked.

Hermione looked at her watch it was 4:10 p.m.

"Sure honey what kind do you want?"

"Vanilla."

Hermione called Sammy, one of the very few houselves that served the household. With a crack Sammy was there wearing a bedazzled potato sack (thanks to Hermione).

"Hello Sammy may I have a Vanilla cupcake?"

"Yes Misses."

With a crack Sammy was gone and with another he was back again with a plate bearing one vanilla cupcake in the center.

"Here misses"

"Thank you Sammy."

"No, thank you misses," with another crack Sammy was gone.

"Here you go 'Trix, if you see your father tell him I will be back soon and I'm just going over to the Potter's."

"Okay Mother."

Bellatrix sat in a chair, and began taking the delicate wrapper off of the cupcake. She began seating the sweet cupcake that she wished she had more of. As she took the final bite out of her cupcake she peered down at her plate to see an identical cupcake to the one shed had just eaten.

"That's mine now," Orion said as he ran up behind her and snatched the cupcake.

"Give that back Orion," she said calmly, careful to hold her poise as Grandmother Narcissi had taught her.

"Nope," he replied as he bit into it.

"Yes Orion...now," Bellatrix could feel her temper rising.

"Why?" he asked with his mouth full of cupcake, "you have another one there." He pointed to her plate which now had another cupcake on top of it.

"But...how?" Bellatrix stared at the plate then look back at her brother.

Orion stopped chewing, the look at his sister with an amused look on his face.

"Trix, I think you just did magic."

"No way. Magic is supposed to be cool, like the first time you showed magic was when Father didn't get you the toy broom you wanted and you made the house shake, then father took you for ice cream. It's not lame like by making stupid cupcakes appear." said the curly haired blond.

"Well 'Trix you have always been boring so your magic is boring," the younger Draco look alike said finishing the cupcake. Bellatrix sighed and looked at the plate which now had five cupcakes on it.

"I don't think this is my magic Orion. I think someone is behind it. Orion do you want to help me solve a mystery?"

Orion stared at Bellatrix bemused. "Why are you fighting the fact that YOU have done magic? We go to Hogwarts next year so you have to understand that you're a witch."

"I know I am a witch it's just that...Err... This isn't magic."

"Yes it is 'Trix, it's just that-"

"Why are there eight cupcakes on your plate girl? Hasn't your filthy mud blood mother told you not to have anything be for dinner?" Bellatrix's eyes narrowed, she hated Grandfather Lucius for the way he spoke to their parents. She glanced over at Orion who had his lips pressed staring up at Lucius.

"Well are you going to answer me girl? Answer me now you filthy half-blood."

Bellatrix glared up at Lucius whose eyes were maliciously glaring down at her.

"Watch your temper 'Trix remember what mother said," whispered Orion just loud enough for her to hear.

"I have done magic Lucius, and my name is Bellatrix not girl," she replied cold.

"Never speak to me like that girl, I demand respect in my own house hold and that is what i will get. Now apologize or has your filthy mother not taught you manners either?" Lucius sneered. Bellatrix glared up at grandfather defiantly set upon not giving him an apology.

"Fine then I'll have to teach you manners won't I? CRUCIO!" Lucius spoke as he pointed his wand at Bellatrix. The female blond closed her eyes waiting for the spell to hit her, but instead she heard a yell of pain that didn't come for her lips. She opened her eyes and saw her twin withering in pain right in front of her. He had taken the unforgivable for her, all because of her mouth.

"LUCIOUS! DROP YOUR WAND!" Draco bellowed coming up from behind. Orion looked back up clearly out of pain, his eyes widened as he looked back and forth between Lucius and Draco. Lucius whipped around and pointed his wand at Draco who now had his wand at ready.

"Oh hello Draco, I was just teaching your children some manners. You can thank me now or-"

"Shut up. WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO "DISCAPLINE" MY CHILDREN?"

"They live under my roof so they will know manners... it's very simple really."

"I DONT THINK YOU UNDERSTAND THE DEGREE OF WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE! I AM TIRED OF YOUR SHIT LUCIUS! Your comments I can ignore but when YOU USE AN UNFORGIVABLE ON MY ONLY SON HELL ANY OF MY CHILDREN THAT CROSSES THE LINE. They are your own flesh and blood, don't interrupt me! You continually harassed my children, my wife, and me and I'm sick of it! Don't put your wand away keep it out for Lucius this ends NOW!

**Constructive critiscism is always welcome! So leave a review pretty pretty please! It can even be 1 word!**

**Here is an outline review just fill in the blanks and send it!**

**"Ecirred I think your story is _! Although I would recommend _. Update Soon!"**

**Also I am kinda stuck in my story and i would GREATLY appreciate ideas! **

**So Please Review!**

**Thank YOU!**


	6. The Duel Part 1

**Hello Everyone! I'm back with the new chapter! Okay this is the new chapter and there might be some mistakes in it. It is actually in the process of being looked-over/Beta-ing so if you find mistakes feel free to PM me or leave it in a review and I'll fix it. Enjoy the chapter!**

The son and father watch each other determinedly into each other's eyes, eyes filled with disgust and hatred for one another. Though neither of them wanted it to come to this their prominent distances leaded to this. Both wands held in the traditional Death-Eater way were pointed at the offender. Bellatrix and Orion watched as their grandfather and father circled ready for battle.

Orion couldn't help but wonder at the way the both held their wands, it wasn't haw mother and grandmother held theirs the Potters didn't hold theirs like that either, he would have to ask father about it later. Orion looked over at Bellatrix who looked just as worried and anxious as her twin. Bellatrix whispered over to Orion

"I'm going to get mother and grandmother before it's too late."

Orion watched as Bellatrix's blond curly locks bounced behind her up the stairs.

Bellatrix ran up the stairs to find her grandmother who was more than likely in the drawing room. 'Trix couldn't understand why everyone was set on not entering the drawing room and why grandmother was always trying to redecorate it. Bellatrix ran into the drawing room with a quick glance around Narcissa wasn't spotted. _ "Aww come 'on it don't have to time for this! Curse this manor." _Bellatrix thought impatiently. Her next stop was the library which leads to be progressive, for she saw Narcissa sitting and reading the Daily Prophet. Narcissa turned to see a distressed granddaughter.

"Hello dearie, but please refrain from slouching it's highly unbecoming. Now what's the matter?"

"Grandmother Cissa! It's Father and Grandfather! They're dueling in the lobby!" she managed to gasp in between pants.

Narcissa's eyes widened in shock.

"Where is your mother at?"

"The Potter's" replied the younger of the two.

"Come with me," Narcissa said while speeding towards the library fireplace. _"Ohh I knew this was going to eventually happen," _thought Narcissa gravely.

**Potter's**

"Ginny I just don't feel that you and Harry are having any real issues. I mean what type of pasta to get isn't that serious."

"Well when you think about it Hermione it could lead to horrid dinners and-"Ginny was cut short by 2 unexpected guests.

"What are you too doing here?" Hermione asked taken by surprise.

"Mrs. Potter if you could please excuse Hermione for a moment this is an extremely important family matter." Narcissa asked urgently.

"Fine I'll just be excused in my own home and move into my kitchen to look at my horribly shaped pasta, feel free to use the floo." Ginny said with mock offense exciting the room.

"What's happening Narcissa?" Hermione asked her voice laced with concern.

"It's Draco and Lucius their dueling in the lobby." Narcissa stated as she threw floo into the fireplace sand sent Bellatrix through.

"Oh no we better get home! Hopefully we can stop it before any damage is done!" And with that the two flooed home.

**Malfoy Manor**

"_Where are they at?" _ Orion thought behind the couch watching different colored spells shot again and again. Hermione, Narcissa, and Bellatrix entered through the fire place right on the scene.

"Lucius lower your wand!"

"Draco lower your wand!" Both women yelled towards the said duelist.

The duel went on as though they hadn't said a word, Bellatrix ran over to where Orion was hiding.

"What's the damage so far Orion?" Trix asked.

"Actually not much, they're kind of like hesitating, I mean it's like their afraid or they don't want to really hurt each other, but the tension is rising like they're getting really angry." Orion stated.

"Incarcerous!" Draco yelled

"Relashio!" Lucius yelled back.

Both duelists continued to duel each other with more spells launched again and again, some were repeated though nothing serious had be cast.

"Stop it!" the elder blond female screamed.

"_Come on Hermione think what spell would end this? Of course Stupefy on both of course and so would Perticficous Totalus would too…" _Hermione's thoughts were cut short by change in mood by the Cruciatus Curse cast by Draco. Lucius's eyes narrowed as he barley dodged the spell cast by the young heir.

"You'll regret that boy! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The jet of green light seemed to move in slow motion as he headed towards Draco's chest. Screams erupted. Draco's eyes widened as the spell came towards him. Draco's mind was willing him to move the spell was just seconds away.

**Its kinda like a cliffy a little isn't it. We'll I have a poll on my profile actually I have two so go check it out and vote (it has to do with this story). I actually think my Bellatrix character is too sensitive so I'll be fixing her so she isn't any more in the later chapters. As soon as the polls close then about a couple days later (hopefully) the next chapter will be up! And a huge THANK YOU! to all who reviewed, added it to favorites, and added it to story alert! As always R&R!  
**


End file.
